Neighbors Are Such A Pain!
by MidnightSakuraBlossom and SYD
Summary: Sakura Haruno is a hard-working eighteen year old living in a small town called Konoha. She hasn't finished college but has a good job. The problem? She has an annoying hot guy for a neighbor, and they're constantly at each others' throats! ADOPTED BY ERZA SCARLET OF FAIRY TAIL
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: I really don't know where this idea came from. I was just watching some of my Naruto Shippuden (uncut) DVDs of the fight between Sasori, Sakura, and Chiyo.

I guess...the idea kind of just came to me as I watched it. Turning it off at the part with Sakura discussing the antidote and that three minute blah blah, I hurriedly took out the DVD and wrote this down! I had to, because I couldn't stop thinking about it! =)

This is an AU SakuraxSasori fic. I've never actually written the pairing before. And though I don't support the pairing much, I find it interesting anyway. I figured, I might as well give the pairing a chance, right?

Of course due this being an AU: None of the characters are ninja, chakra doesn't exist, Sasori's not a puppet, and Sakura and Sasori are sort of close in age! ...I wanted that to be clear. ^^'

Sakura's about...eighteen. And Sasori and his "friends" are about twenty or older. Realistic ages for this situation? That's for you readers to decide. ;)

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Naruto...yet. ;P

_[::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::]_

_**Neighbors Are Such A Pain!:**_

_**Chapter 1;**_

In a small town called Konoha, everything was peaceful at the moment. It was about seven in the morning, and everybody was beginning their day.

Including one of it's female residents, Sakura Haruno, who groaned sleepily as the bright sunlight filtered through her bedroom window and into her eyes.

"Ugh! Just four more minutes!"

Sakura's groans for more sleep were then muffled as she buried her face deeper into her pillow; now on the verge of being suffocated.

Sakura eventually gave up as she couldn't go back to sleep. She sat up in her bed and yawned rather loudly as she stretched her tired limbs. Glancing over at her alarm clock, her eyes bugged out in pure _horror!_

According to her alarm clock, it was seven-thirty! She only had a short amount of time to get to work! She gasped loudly and jumped out of bed; falling to the floor as her bedsheets were tangled around her.

This was pretty much a typical morning for the eighteen year old, ever since she moved out of the house back a year ago to Konoha, her life was so disorganized and stressful. She couldn't remember the last time she'd actually gotten to relax for once!

Sakura cursed loudly as she untangled herself from the bedsheets on the floor and sat up on the floor. Her morning was _so_ not going her way at all! Forgetting that her window curtains were wide open, and the fact that she left the window open that night for air since her air conditioner broke down in the summer heat wave, she stood up and threw her covers angrily back over to her bed. After all, she had no time for stopping to make it up.

"I don't have time for this! Ugh! Nothing's going right again, that damned alarm clock not going off on time!"

Sakura ran over to her mirror and nearly passed out at the sight of her hair; it was totally tousled and going in very direction possible! She now wondered why the heck she decided to have her _pink_ hair short where it could easily get messed up.

But glancing back at the clock, she knew there was no time for gushing up. She had to hurry to the hospital before Tsunade chewed her out again!

Sakura dashed over to her drawers and pulled out her underwear, bra, and pants. She couldn't seem to find a shirt though.

"(_Oh hell! Did I forget to wash up all my clean shirts? Nothing's going my way today! GAH!_)"

_[::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::]_

_**Meanwhile...**_

Meanwhile next door to Sakura's house, Sasori groaned as he walked out of the bathroom and into his room; he had just took a shower and got dressed. He had to get going to his job soon, but took all the time in the world to get ready; since he _despised_ waiting, and figured his job could suffer the torture of waiting for him to show up. Sure he would probably get fired if he continued to keep that up, but he didn't care because he hated his job!

Sasori is Sakura's twenty year old neighbor who she strongly hates. Since the day she moved in next door, he annoyed her endlessly. And he loved every minute of it; seeing her angry face was priceless.

"Well, I guess I should be going to work...hey, what's going on next door?"

Sasori glanced over at the window and saw Sakura. Their bedroom windows were (much to Sakura's chagrin) facing each others. And he quickly noted that her window was open and the curtains weren't covering it.

He snickered to himself and grabbed his binoculars. He strolled over to his window and opened it. After all, the guy was very nosy when it came to his feisty neighbor. Looking through the binoculars at Sakura, his frown rapidly turned into a smirk.

Sakura was standing by her window not even noticing him. She was pretty much half-naked; wearing no shirt. Just her bra and pants.

Oh, how Sasori _loved_ the view. But somewhere...he felt like the spying was wrong.

_[:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::]_

Sakura meanwhile, frantically searched through the clothes basket that was (again, to her chagrin) right by the _window_. Unknown to her, Sasori was milking that view dry; not moving an inch from his spot.

Eventually, Sakura heard a very loud whistle. She jerked her head up and immediately gasped and then scowled as she looked over at Sasori staring through the binoculars through his window. Her face flushed with anger and she started yelling.

"**HEY! STOP SPYING ON ME, PERVERT!**"

"Oh Sakura, you're so naïve! I was merely watching the _show_!"

Sakura's eyes widened and then she scowled even more and brought both arms over her chest.

"**YOU SICK ASS! YOU ARE SO GOING TO GET IT!**"

"Well, that's what I _want_, Sakura..."

"**I DIDN'T MEAN IT IN **_**THAT**_** WAY! KEEP IT UP, AND I'LL CALL THE COPS!**"

"..."

"**AND ANOTHER THING, I'D DUCK IF I WERE YOU!**"

Sasori smirked even more and continued to stare through. However, he was slightly confused when she reached over into her nightstand.

Suddenly, Sakura cried out and threw a _really_ heavy college dictionary out the window. It hit Sasori with great accuracy and knocked him back to the floor; the last thing heard was a moan in pain as Sakura smirked in triumph and closed back the window and curtains.

She then scowled and crossed her arms; gritting her teeth at the thought of that Sasori! He was probably the biggest jerk in the entire population of Konoha! And it didn't help that he acted like she was nothing more then a _kid_ to kick around and at times like this one; a freakin' sex object!

"I swear, if he ever spies at me again one more time, I'll hurl _MORE_ then just a dictionary at him! Maybe my _KNUCKLES_!" Sakura spat angrily.

She then glanced over at her alarm clock and she paled. Quickly, she hurried to find a decent smelling shirt out of her limited clothing.

After ten minutes, Sakura found a shirt finally! She then dashed into the bathroom and took a quick shower, brushed her teeth, and brushed her hair. Dashing over to the mirror, she looked at herself to make sure she looked alright.

Sakura was wearing a thin, dark blue shirt with quarter length sleeves, dark green pants, and some simple shoes. Her hair was in it's usual style and she didn't look as bad as she thought.

Besides, she worked at the hospital and would just be wearing her uniform anyway; not like she needed to dress up just to put on the uniform!

"(_Finally! I'm dressed, and ready to get going...damn, this means I'll have to wait until lunch to eat! I __hope I'll be able to hold out..._)"

Sakura grabbed her purse and ran out of the room and down the stairs; nearly tripping over some of the scattered papers in the process. She reached the door and ran out; locking it behind her.

Besides, she didn't want that _Sasori_ to try and sneak into her home to snoop! He's tried it before: with failed results of course, as Sakura had landed a kick to a _very _uncomfortable place.

_[::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::]_

_**Shortly...**_

Sakura walked over to her car; but stopped in her tracks as she glanced over at Sasori's house. A part of her wanted to go over there and chew him out for spying on her. But then a responsible part of her wanted to hurry to work so she couldn't get fired from the _only_ possible job she could get in the area with her education: not far into college.

...It was pretty needless to say, but the tough part of her won and she scowled as she strolled over to Sasori's house. Not even bothering to keep up her dignity along the way.

The green-eyed girl arrived at the door and knocked on it loud enough to be heard. In about thirty seconds, Sasori himself answered the door and smirked as he noticed it was Sakura.

"Sakura...what brings you here?" Sasori inquired.

Sakura furrowed her eyebrows together and then promptly slapped him good in the face. He yelped and stumbled back from the sudden attack.

"Hey! Are you insane?"

Sakura crossed her arms and stared glared with hate in her eyes.

"_That_ was for spying on me this morning! You don't just spy on a lady in the morning while she's getting ready! For the love of god, have a little bit of sense!" Sakura ranted.

Sasori scowled at her, but then snickered slightly as he smirked.

"Well, I know that. But Sakura, when have you ever acted like a lady during the time we've been neighbors?" Sasori countered.

Sakura's eye twitched and she slapped him again; he expected it that time but couldn't dodge her fury.

"You are so obnoxious!" Sakura indignantly argued.

"And you are an annoying _spoiled brat_! So...it appears we're even, huh?"

Sakura growled and leaned against the door with one hand gripping the wall; fingernails digging into the brick, scratching it up.

"Why is it that I just HAD to have a neighbor like you? I would rather put up with having my old perverted English teacher back in high school, _Mr. Hatake_, as a roommate then put up with you as a _neighbor_!" Sakura spat.

Sasori chuckled; enjoying her ranting. Something about making her mad and upset really interested the guy. However, he did know when to stop after going overboard with it. ...It appears he's crossed _that line_ again. He glanced at his watch and smirked knowingly.

"Hey, aren't you supposed to be at the hospital? It's eight now." Sasori announced.

Sakura stopped scowling angrily and her eyes widened in complete shock.

"WHAT! AAAH! DAMMIT, I CAN'T BE LATE AGAIN!" Sakura shouted.

She then did it; took off at the speed of light to her vehicle. She drove off in a hurry and nearly bumped into her own house with the car.

"Heh...she's just so _cute_." Sasori mumbled to himself, smirking still as a slight blush spread over his face. "...But yet, she's such a spoiled brat..."

Sasori then whipped out his cellphone and dialed a number.

"Deidara? Yeah...whatever man. Listen to me closely, come on over here on Leaf St. I got something to tell you and have you do that might be worth your while..."

_[::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::]_

_**Sometime Later...**_

Sakura returned home from the hospital and sighed as she got out of her car. Glancing at her watch, she noticed that it was about five.

"Wow...I've never been so glad to be home. Work was awful today..."

Sakura walked over to her house and placed the keys into the doorknob to unlock it. But just as she did, a sudden loud blast of _music_ made her gasp and drop the keys.

"Wha-what was THAT?" Sakura stammered as she turned around.

Turning around, Sakura narrowed her eyes as she realized where it came from: Sasori's house.

"Oh of course, I figured he'd decide to blast some loud music while I'm trying to go home and relax!"

Sakura clenched her hands into fists and walked over to the door of her _enemy's house_. She loudly punched on the door and awaited for the redheaded pain in the butt to answer the door.

However, instead of Sasori answering the door like this on their daily 'routine', another guy answered the door: he had blue hair, pointed _shark_ teeth, and odd features.

"Hey, why are you banging on the door like an idiot?"

Sakura's eyes widened and she stumbled back in horror.

"OH MY GOD! SASORI'S GOT A _SHARK MAN_ FOR A BODYGUARD? GET AWAY BEFORE I CALL THE POLICE!"

The guy gasped and then suddenly looked _very_ angry.

"**WHAT? I AM **_**NOT**_** A SHARK MAN! IT'S A SKIN CONDITION!**"

Sakura scowled and pointed indignantly at him.

"You so are! Don't lie to me; I see right through lies!"

Suddenly, another guy sighed and pushed the 'shark man' out of the way. He had dark hair tied in a long ponytail, onyx eyes, and a scar over his face.

"_Kisame_, calm down." The other guy said in a flat, emotionless monotone. He then glanced over at Sakura and stared at her. "...Oh, who is this? She seems...familiar?"

Sakura blinked. She then squinted to look at the second guy and realization struck her. She gasped.

"Wait! You're my old boyfriend's older brother; Itachi! What are you doing in Sasori's house with the _shark dude_?" Sakura inquired; all while smirking.

The Itachi nodded.

"Oh yes, me and Kisame are friends of Sasori's. And...you must be his annoying neighbor he always talks about. I never knew that you were the 'brat', Sakura."

Sakura scowled and clenched her hands into fists. So...Sasori always talked about her? He probably just bashed her several times.

Kisame meanwhile, grinned at Sakura; making her flinch. He then leaned against the doorway.

"So...what brings you over to his house, _Sakura_?" The shark man, A.K.A. Kisame asked.

Sakura crossed her arms and sent him a glare.

"I am here to rant to Sasori. Can you get him?" Sakura replied.

Kisame shrugged his shoulders and then turned around.

"**SASORI! THE '**_**CUTE**_** LITTLE BRAT NEXT DOOR' IS HERE TO SPEAK TO 'YA!**"  
Sakura rose an eyebrow and looked over at Itachi in a really puzzled way.

"..._Cute little brat next door_?" Sakura asked.

Itachi sighed.

"He always describes you that way. But don't ask me why; I know nothing about it."

Sakura thought for a minute and gagged.

After a few seconds, Sasori walked up to the door and pulled Itachi back so he could get through. Sasori was scowling at Kisame and...blushing?

**...What?**

Sakura immediately scowled at the sight of Sasori and placed her hands on her hips.

"Kisame, stop shouting that!"

Kisame sighed and then walked off. Sasori glared at him the whole way and then smirked as he looked back at Sakura.

"So...what is it this time?" Sasori innocently asked.

Sakura's eye twitched.

"You should know! I was trying to enter my house and then some really blasting punk music nearly caused an earthquake! I thought I lectured you before on how you shouldn't blast music when a neighbor is exhausted and trying to relax for once!" Sakura ranted.

Sasori looked annoyed and he sighed as he leaned against the doorway. The two stared at each other for several seconds before he finally spoke up again.

"...Well honestly Sakura, you really can't control what I do and not do. So...I don't care about that one bit. What are you gonna do about it?"

Sakura scowled and raised her arm. She slapped him in the face again and he scowled at her as he rubbed his cheek.

"...Oh, you got _pwned_..."

Sakura and Sasori looked over at Itachi who was standing close to the doorway watching them. When he saw their death-glares he took the hint to walk away. Sakura then sighed and walked off as well.

"Big jerk...always annoying me and bashing me..." Sakura grumbled as she walked away back to her house.

_[::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::]_

Sasori sighed as Sakura walked away. He rolled his eyes and stepped back inside, closing the door behind him with a loud sound. As he walked back into the living room, another one his friends ran up to him. A guy about his age with long blond hair in a ponytail and deep blue eyes wearing some plain clothes.

"Sasori! Itachi just said you got pwned by the girl next door! He also said she's even cuter then what you described; what's up with all that?" The blond guy asked.

Sasori sighed and walked on past, the other guy followed him back into the living room.

"Oh, it's nothing. But _Deidara_, I'm going to need those fireworks you got for me..."

_[::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::]_

Sakura entered her home and immediately threw herself into a chair; groaning as she tried desperately to ignore her now-throbbing forehead.

"Work was awful...and that Sasori just topped everything off! I don't know if I can even continue to live here." Sakura ranted to herself. "Or at least move into a _different house_...but my money's a little too tight for that and also-"

Sakura was cut off by the phone ringing. Rolling her eyes, Sakura got out of the chair and walked over to the coffee table where the cordless phone was. She sighed and picked up the phone; bringing it closer to her ear.

"Hello?" Sakura answered.

A little giggle was heard in response, Sakura smiled as she knew right away who it was.

"Hi, Sakura. It's Ino! I have something really great to tell you! You aren't going to _believe_ this when you hear it..."

Sakura blinked at those words.

"Really...? What, Ino?"

Sakura and Ino were really close friends and have been since _childhood_. They occasionally acted as rivals over simple things, but they maintained a _tight_ bond.

"Remember when I mentioned a while back how I was going try and get a job at the local hospital? Well...I'M IN!"

Sakura's eyes widened and she gasped and nearly dropped the phone in surprise. Collecting herself she grinned and patiently waited for Ino to stop screeching.

"That's really great, Ino! We're going to be working _together_!" Sakura commented.

Ino laughed on the other line. And then a short pause followed before Sakura broke it.

"So anyway, what's goin' on lately besides that? How's it going with _Shikamaru_?" Sakura asked; smirking at the very end.

Nervous laughter was her response. And if the (weirdly naturally) pink-haired girl had Ino standing there in front of her, the blond girl would probably be smiling real big and blushing as she clasped her hands together. Ino was extremely girly; kind of unlike herself.

"Pretty darn good I think. And Shikamaru and me are _wonderful_ together; next week is going to be the tenth anniversary of the day we became boyfriend and girlfriend! And I'm getting a vibe that it's going to be one hell of a _night_!"

Sakura couldn't help but swallow loudly as Ino went on. One thing she didn't like was the loud girl's open talk about her and the lazy guy's relationship! She wouldn't mind talking about _every_ detail!

"Ino, please!"

Sighing was heard on the other line and Sakura frowned as that happened.

"Right, right. Sorry. Anyway, how's things going in your life? Do you have a guy yet?"

Sakura looked annoyed and threw her other hand in the air as she walked over to the couch.

"Ino, there's more to life then guys! I've told you a million times: I am fine with being single!" Sakura protested.

"...Hey, chill out! Just let ME know when your tired of the...ugh..._single-life_. Because Shikamaru has a couple of other friends who happen to be quite hot! Let's see their names...um...Kiba, Neji, G-"

Suddenly, a really loud explosion-like sound was heard. It lasted over ten seconds and pretty much made the house jump off the ground it seemed!

Ino gasped on the other line and Sakura's eyes widened as she yelped.

"SAKURA! WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?"

Sakura shrugged her shoulders and ran over to the other side of her house; the phone still being held in place.

"I don't know! Let me look and see!"

Sakura made it to another window and quickly peaked through the blinds. Looking through, she had a good view of Sasori's backyard. And in his backyard; him, a guy with girly blond hair, Itachi, a goofy looking guy who wore a orange mask, and a young woman with blue hair and amber eyes.

Sakura growled under her breath and grimaced as the guy with girly blond hair shot off some _fireworks_! FIREWORKS? This didn't seem right at all!

"Well? SAKURA, WHAT WAS THAT?"

Sakura closed the blinds and then raced up the stairs to her room. There, she started to strip off her clothes and put on different ones with the phone in the crook of her neck.

"It's Sasori! Apparently, him and his little posse are shooting off freakin' FIREWORKS!" Sakura replied.

Ino gasped on the other line and would have looked confused if she was there.

"Why? The Fourth of July isn't for three weeks!"

Sakura groaned and slipped on some other clothes; now wearing a gray camisole, dark red capris pants, and sandals. She didn't even bother to put away her dirty clothes as she raced out of the room.

"I don't know why they're doing this, but I'm going to end it. Sorry, but I have to hang up!"

Sakura then clicked off the phone and placed it back on the hook. She dashed out of the house to go to Sasori and give him a piece of her mind!

_[:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::]_

"Look at that! We should really do this EVERY three weeks-before the Fourth of July, un!"

Sasori rolled his eyes at the blond guy, A.K.A. Deidara.

"Deidara, I can't possibly do this all the time. After all, the pink-haired brat next door would chew me out again." Sasori mentioned.

The young woman with the blue hair rose an eyebrow and looked over at Sasori as she brushed her locks back behind her ears.

"Sasori, you always mention this girl a lot." She commented.

Deidara looked over at her and smirked; he nodded at that as well. Looking back over at Sasori, he couldn't but smirk more as he noticed the visible blush across the redhead's face.

"_Konan's right_, un. You do actually! Something you wanna way, hmmm?"

Sasori scowled at him and was apparently annoyed.

"Will you just concentrate on the fireworks?" Sasori hissed.

The blue-haired woman, A.K.A. Konan, crossed her arms and was about to say something. But then Sakura dashed through the gate and into the backyard. She looked ticked off and panted as she glared at everybody and pointed accusingly.

"Hold it! Hold everything!"

Everybody looked over at her and blinked repeatedly as Deidara set off more fireworks that lit up the now-dark sky.

"Sakura! What the?"

Sakura glared at Sasori and slowly made her way over to him. She placed one hand on her hip and other had an iron grip on the annoying neighbor's shoulder.

"What is your problem?" The masked guy asked innocently as he looked over.

Deidara looked over at the masked guy and scowled at him. Seemingly irritated wither by Sakura's unexpected arrival and interruption, or the guy's obvious question.

"Shut up Tobi, un!"

Sasori meanwhile, looked at Sakura as she continued to glare him down.

"Hey, we're just getting ready for the fourth!" Sasori explained. He grabbed Sakura's hand and pried it away. Smirking at her and teasingly tousling her hair as if she was a little kid. "Besides, you know how I don't like to _wait_ for something I always look foreword to."

Deidara perked up and grinned.

"I look foreword to it too! Did you see that perfect shot? It was a _bang_!"

Itachi sighed and shook his head at Deidara's comment. Sakura even rolled her eyes as well and came to the conclusion that he was obsessed with any kind of explosions or things that were like a '_bang_'.

"Deidara, we all get it." Itachi spoke up.

Sakura rolled her eyes again at the scene and then returned back to looking annoyed at Sasori. She growled and fixed her hair back, all while glaring.

"Can you not do it tonight? Think about other people's feelings for a change! I'm a hard-working young adult trying to make it in this LIVING HELL of a world! And I don't appreciate or accept your ways of always looking down on me and treating me as if I'm a child, all while ANNOYING ME TO THE POINT OF MAKING ME WANT TO DROWN MYSELF WITH FREAKIN' ALCOHOL!" Sakura yelled as she cornered Sasori up to the gate.

Sasori looked kind of shocked as he stared at Sakura's face: rage was evident. Meanwhile, Sasori's little 'posse' all exchanged looks of confusion with widened eyes. Konan however, was smirking knowingly and had her arms crossed over her chest.

"...Sakura..."

Sakura gritted her teeth and reluctantly released her iron grip she had on Sasori's neck. She could have easily crushed his throat if she wanted too; since she had been taught self-defense and had a black belt in it.

Sasori stared at her in annoyance and rubbed his neck; finally getting to breath again.

"I didn't mean to take it this far, Sasori. But I just want you to stop this. Will you?"

Sasori thought for a minute. And the guys in the background all blinked while Konan continued to smirk. Sasori stared into Sakura's _big_ green eyes and didn't know what to do.

After all, those eyes _really_ made him melt pretty much. To him, they were amazing. Although he actually thought that way about Sakura in general; though that's not something he chose to admit.

Awaiting an answer, Sakura stared at him. She hoped that would make him feel her pain and show him she's dead serious.

However, Sasori's response to that was definitely not something she wanted to hear...

**Continued.**

_[::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::]_

*Awkward silence as I nervously glance away* Well...?

Yeah, I don't exactly know why I chose to write this. Maybe it's because watching those episodes really made something click.? Darn the inspiration Naruto gives me! :P

Well, this isn't over. It was supposed to be a two-shot. So the last chapter should come whenever I can write it; I still have a few other fics to update.

Honestly, I'm not sure if I like how this one turned out. -.- And yes, I know that everybody is probably way OOC.

*Nervous laughter* And this is a little embarrassing...but I can't really determine what _genre(s)_ this fic is under. -_-' Usually I can, but not this time. You think you could help a girl out and tell me what _genre(s)_ this story belongs in? *Uneasy smile*

_Read and review~_


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: I thought about it for a long time...and you know what? Maybe I will add a few more chapters to this story. :) I know I said it was JUST a two-shot, but I know this story can't be ended so soon; not at the turn it's taking. *Smirks* Sooo...expect a few more chapters to this story. I don't know how many they will be though; but most should be kind of long...so that kind of makes up for it!

_**[:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::]**_

Neighbors Are Such A Pain!:

Chapter 2;

;;

"Sakura, I honestly don't care." Sasori smirked right after he said that; Sakura's expression was really priceless.

Konan crossed her arms and glared at Sasori, Tobi and Deidara fled the scene; because they thought things would get ugly, and Itachi merely shook his head.

"You...you don't care?" Sakura repeated. She then scowled her blood started to boil; grabbing Sasori by his shirt collar, her face flushed with rage. "YOU HAVE GOT TO BE THE WORST NEIGHBOR IN _HISTORY_!"

Releasing Sasori, Sakura felt tears somehow stinging in her eyes. Noticing this, Itachi fled the scene as well; he knew from his few years of witnessing Sakura argue with Sasuke, that she always ended up emotional afterward.

"...Sakura, wait."

Sakura looked away and quickly wiped the back of her eyes with her hand.

"Damn...I can't believe I'm breaking down so easily..." Sakura mumbled; ignoring Sasori.

Sasori expression didn't show it, but his eyes did; he felt bad for her. The way he said that, it really didn't come out the way he wanted it to.

"Sasori..." Konan mumbled under her breath as she took in the scene.

Sakura clenched her hands into fists and walked away. She then abruptly turned around and glared at Sasori; tears evidently being forced back in her eyes.

"Screw this, just shoot off the freakin' fireworks till New Years! I don't care! I'll just stay up all NIGHT because I won't get any WELL-DESERVED REST!"

Kisame, who was entering the yard with more fireworks, quickly mumbled a curse and ran back inside the house as he heard that. He knew not to get involved; but he didn't really _want_ to get involved anyway.

Watching Sakura storm off out of the yard and back to her house, Sasori felt terrible about that; about he did his best to ignore it. Besides, he knew Sakura. He knew she would eventually forget it; even though she'd hate him more.

"Sasori, you shouldn't have said that."

Sasori turned around to see Konan standing in front of him with a scolding look; her arms where crossed over her dark purple t-shirt.

"You didn't mean any of that stuff you said; I could tell. Why would you lie to the girl?"

Sasori shifted his gaze to the ground; but Konan easily spotted his cheeks suddenly glow pink in the darkness.

"...Because I..."

"_Love_ her?"

Sasori's eyes widened and he stared at Konan in shock. A very small smile was on her lips as she looked at him; positive she stated the truth.

"No. Of course not! I don't feel that way about her; she's just an annoying brat for a neighbor!" Sasori defended.

Konan rolled her eyes and placed her hands on her hips. Sasori really wished she would just drop the subject; but she showed no signs of giving up and believing his protests.

"It's obvious you do like her. Maybe not to everyone else in the group, but it is obvious to _me_."

Sasori glared at her as she shook her head and walked over to the gate.

"Sorry, but I need to go home. Pain probably is going to chew me out for staying so long."

With that said, Konan left Sasori's place and proceeded to head back home. Sasori flinched briefly as he took in what she said. Pain was her boyfriend, and they both lived together since her job didn't earn her much money and she dropped out of college a while ago. But he was protective over her and got jealous of the fact that she was friends with several other guys.

_**[::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::]**_

"Konan really told him."

"I know, right? She's real good at doing that!"

Itachi sighed and looked over at Deidara and Tobi who had their ears pressed up against the door that led to Sasori's yard. They were both spying the whole time and had selective hearing; that's how they heard from a long distance.

Itachi had no interest in hearing what she was saying. But he knew one thing: Sakura definitely hates Sasori's guts even more...

_**[:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::]**_

_**That Night...**_

Sakura yawned and turned off the television. She was getting really tired; it was about ten at night. She knew she should have went to bed earlier though since it was Thursday and she had to go to work the next morning.

Stretching her arms, she lazily lied down on the couch and then slid her hands behind her head. The living room was in total darkness and it added to her dreariness.

"I'm so tired suddenly...and one thing is strange; I haven't heard any fireworks from the devil-himself next door..."

Closing her eyes groggily, she let her thoughts about Sasori fly out the window. She was _very_ tired and decided to just sleep on the couch that night.

However, her sleep was short-lived; the doorbell rung _twice_.

"UGH! I NEVER GET A BREAK!" Sakura shouted as she sat up on the couch; her eyes snapping open abruptly.

She gritted her teeth and stomped her way to the door; she had a feeling it was Sasori. Knowing him, he was probably going to annoy, insult, or mock her to his own amusement like he _always_ did!

She made it to the door, and violently unlocked it; then swinging it open.

"What is it _THIS_ ti-"

Sakura cut herself off as her eyes widened slightly. The sight before her...was something she never thought she ever see since she moved to Konoha. This sight was..._disturbing_ yet_ kinda great_.

There on her doorstep: Sasori stood there. But no, he wasn't annoyed or anything! And he didn't seem calm and collected...arrogant...or cocky. He seemed...nervous and kind of apologetic?

**...WHAT?**

Sakura couldn't believe this sight. And for a minute she rubbed her eyes take make sure she wasn't having a dream! Sasori still was there. Not trying to make contact but he was still there.

"...S-Sasori?"

Sasori sighed and looked at her; she blinked repeatedly and he smirked _slightly_.

"Sakura...so that's the way you dress when you're at home?"

Sakura blinked again and looked at herself. Her hair was a mess and she had already taken her make-up off a while ago. She wore a dark pink night shirt that went to her knees and wore no shoes.

She then scowled and leaned against the doorway more.

"...Jerk. Why are you here at this hour?" Sakura hissed.

Sasori rolled his eyes.

"Well, _somebody_ definitely isn't a night person..." Sasori teased.

That earned him a glare from the (naturally) pink-haired girl. Sakura felt like slamming the door right in his face and be done with this awkward moment, but she didn't. She tried to keep cool; but he was teasing her to the point of forcing her to go immature and counter them back.

"Just answer my question! SOME PEOPLE like to get rest at night; though I don't expect YOU to understand this little fact, Sasori."

Sasori rolled his eyes and then glanced away; apparently trying to think of something to say. Sakura stared at him for several seconds and could have sworn she saw his cheeks flush red suddenly. But she let that slide; she figured she was so tired she was imagining things like that.

"...I...didn't mean what I said earlier."

"..."

"Sakura, don't look at me like that! I'm serious!"

"..."

"I wasn't thinking when I said that. Sometimes, like you know, I get carried away."

"..."

"You're a very annoying neighbor, Haruno. I honestly don't think anybody in Konoha deserves a neighbor like you..."

"..."

"...But though you're annoying, I somewhat..._care_ a little bit about you. And I wasn't actually trying to annoy you with the fireworks; this time. Deidara, he's _obsessed_ with them and won't let me or anyone else in the group forget that."

"...Mmmm..."

"I see you don't seem to believe this. But it's true; he kept pestering me about shooting them off a little _early_. I had to accept; it was annoying!"

"Uh-huh..."

"So...you believe me?"

Sakura stared at Sasori for several seconds; her arms crossed over her chest and she was leaning against the door frame.

"I don't believe you for a second. I'm not a moron, Sasori!" Sakura snapped. "Get out of here!"

Sasori gasped slightly and extended his hand as she gripped the door.

"Wait a minute! You don't understand-"

"GOODNIGHT, JACKASS!"

Sasori could only stare as Sakura slammed the door shut. From behind the door, clicking was heard, and then the sound of her walking away. He sighed and furrowed his eyebrows together; cupping his hands to his mouth he suddenly called out to her.

"AND YOU CALL _ME_ IMMATURE! AT LEAST _I_'_M_ NOT THE ONE SLAMMING DOORS OFF THE HINGES AND NOT GIVING PEOPLE TIME TO EXPLAIN STUFF!"

"**SHUT UP! THERE'S PEOPLE TRYING TO **_**SLEEP**_**! FOR THE LOVE OF GOD, **_**SHUT UP OUT THERE**_**!**"

Sasori's eyes widened when he heard that yelling. He sharply turned around to the right to see another house. There was a woman who looked about sixty leaning out of her bedroom window with her gray hair in curlers and a face mask on.

"MAKE ME!" Sasori countered; realizing an _old woman_ couldn't do much to him.

"**YOU BETTER KNOW A GOOD LAWYER, YOUNG MAN! KEEP YELLING AND I'LL CALL THE LOCAL POLICE!**"

The random old woman huffed and went back inside; she slammed the window rather loudly.

Sasori rolled his eyes and started walking away; he realized that he never noticed that house there before. And kind of wondered where the hell it came from; along with the old woman!

Walking back next door to his house, he decided Sakura probably would be mad at him for a long time; though that wouldn't actually affect anything. She always has hated him for the seven months she's lived in Konoha. Besides, she was also known to sometimes let things slide. Hopefully, she would just let everything slide; maybe give him a chance. Deep down, Sasori _did_ hope that Sakura would forgive him...

_**[:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::]**_

_**The Next Morning...**_

Sakura's eyes gently fluttered open and she yawned loudly. Sitting up and noticing her living room television, she realized she had fallen asleep on her couch after Sasori showed up and she yelled at him.

"Mmm...I must have dozed off last night."

Sakura smiled slightly and got up off the couch. For once; she felt rested and ready to start the day. It was kind of weird considering the fact that she's been so stressed out ever since she moved there. Sakura glanced over at the clock and noticed it was six-thirty. Blinking, she shrugged her shoulders and walked into the kitchen to get something to eat.

"Let's see...I still have time to actually _eat_ breakfast. I wonder what I should have..." Sakura mumbled to herself as she entered the fairly-small kitchen. "Normally, I'd be running around having to choke down toast and gulp down coffee..."

She smiled again and walked over to the fridge. However, something on the counter caught her eye; curious, she walked over to the cabinet instead to see what it was.

"(_Is that a note?_)"

Sakura grabbed the note and started reading it to herself:

_**Sakura,**_

_**I was telling the truth earlier; what I said WAS true, believe it or not.**_

_**I have weird friends, okay? Of course...you probably wouldn't understand the 'friends' part...**_

_**Anyway, I just wanted to clear this up. I don't actually despise you as much as you think!**_

_**But don't go getting ideas; I don't respect you or like you like a friend.**_

_**So stop your little tantrums. And you can stop lecturing me while you're at it. But then again, I don't expect you to stop that either...**_

_**That's it.**_

_**-Sasori.**_

Sakura narrowed her eyes to slits as she read this. She crushed the note into a ball and threw it into the nearby trashcan.

"(_Jackass. And how the hell did he get this note in here? I bet he somehow snuck in here last night! UGH! I can't believe he would do this again!_)"

Sakura sighed and left the kitchen with her hands clenched tightly into fists. Her breakfast would have to wait.

_**[:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::]**_

Sakura walked out of her house dressed and her hair brushed. She didn't have time to eat, take a shower, or brush her teeth yet. But she figured she had to go yell at Sasori; pretty much like she did _every_ morning since she's been living there.

She wore a light green tank top, some red pants, and sandals the same color as the shirt.

Finally arriving at Sasori's house, she knocked on the door rather loudly. In about seven minutes, Sasori finally answered the door: but he seemed sleepy and was wearing a t-shirt and boxers. Apparently, he was still in bed when she pounded the door.

"What, Sakura?" Sasori asked; glaring at her.

Sakura furrowed her eyebrows together and placed her hands on her hips.

"I saw...your note you left." Sakura started calmly; her voice now raising as she continued. "But you didn't have to sneak into my house to give it to me!"

Sasori glared even more and seemed annoyed. He wasn't a morning person; especially since Sakura moved in. When he moved to Konoha the year before, he was a little bit better in the morning.

...The morning _routines_ with her pounding his door and then lecturing him was too much.

"I didn't sneak into your house! I simply let myself in!" Sasori protested. "Besides, _I_ wouldn't dare sneak into your home again since the last time..."

Sakura blinked, smirked at the memory, and then pointed at him indignantly as she scowled once again.

"That isn't true! There's no way you could let yourself in unless you had a key-"

"I _do_ have a key. Remember? The first time we met, you dropped the spare key on my doorstep accidentally..."

Sakura's eyes widened as he said that and held out her spare key. There was silence; awkward silence. Feeling embarrassed suddenly, Sakura shook her head and walked back to her house wordlessly.

"Oh. ...See you later!"

Sakura mentally smacked her forehead and ran back to her house; not stopping to look back. Though, she should have looked back to see Sasori smile slightly and blush. He closed the door and went back inside.

_**[:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::]**_

"I'm such an idiot!"

Sakura continued ranting to herself as she locked her door and walked into the kitchen in frustration.

"How could I forget that that jackass still had the key? And how could I have even been so careless to accidentally drop it that day?"

Sighing, Sakura leaned against the door frame and let her bangs fall into her face.

"...Ugh...ranting won't get me anywhere. I guess I better get some breakfast and try to enjoy the morning!"

Sakura was about to walk to her fridge, but she suddenly heard her phone ringing. Sighing, Sakura ran into the living room and answered the phone.

"...Hello?"

"Sakura! You won't believe this!"

Sakura smiled a little bit as she heard Ino's loud voice. Feeling like her day just got turned a little bit brighter, she giggled briefly.

"Hey Ino, what's going on?" Sakura asked.

"Okay, so you know how Shikamaru's ex girlfriend Temari is dating your ex boyfriend Sasuke, right?"

Sakura rolled her eyes and brushed her bangs out of her eyes. One thing was sure about Ino, she always did point out the obvious.

"Yeah...I've been aware of that for a long time, Ino." Sakura replied. "So...what about that?"

"Did you know that Sasuke and Temari both LIVE here in Konoha? They're houses are right across from each other's on the South streets!"

"Get to the point." Sakura said in a monotone; becoming annoyed rapidly.

Ino sighed on the other line, and Sakura had the feeling that she rolled her eyes in frustration.

"ANYWAY...Sasuke's throwing an end-of-Summer party at his place! And since he's rich and has a pretty big place...you can just imagine how awesome it'll be! Naruto convinced him to invite everybody; including us! Aren't you totally THRILLED?"

Sakura's eyes widened and she nearly dropped the phone in surprise. Of course, Sasuke was always kind of a big-shot and very popular in school...and in college, though he dropped out and got a job in Konoha, he and Sakura dated for about two years.

...But they weren't the perfect couple. They always argued a lot, and disagreed on many things. They were off and on for one year of that time. And finally, Sakura just dumped him. Because she couldn't take it anymore, and realized she really didn't love him as much as she thought when the weren't fighting. Though...the break-up was very bad. It ended with the words: "I just want you out of my life, bastard!" from Sakura before she stormed out of his dorm and leaving him and a very stunned Naruto and Hinata (who had terrible timing upon entering) behind.

The fact that Sasuke would even invite her was...very shocking. Thinking about it, Sakura didn't feel thrilled about this...but she was glad that Sasuke had gotten over it. After all, water has passed under the bridge since that time.

"W-well...I can't say I'm thrilled..." Sakura replied; still shocked.

She heard Ino groan and then apparently stomp her foot.

"Sakura! Don't tell me that you STILL are uneasy about being around Sasuke; it's been a long time since the break-up!"

"Ino, he was an ungrateful bastard!" Sakura protested. "Do you know how LONG it took him to decide to let me meet his family?"

Ino groaned on the other line; Sakura was positive that she slapped her forehead.

"That's because they were SEVERAL distance away from the college campus..."

Sakura rolled her eyes and her gaze flicked over to her door.

"Alright, alright. I guess it sounds fun. But that's quite a few months away, Ino. Why are you telling me now?" Sakura pointed out.

"Because I ran into Hinata at the grocery store's canned food aisle. She told me all about it."

"I see..."

"So...you coming to the party or what? It would be fun; Sasuke's pretty rich and all...and his house is HUGE! Oh, and maybe you could find a cute guy there! Hey, Naruto is friends with this pretty _hot_ guy named Sai-"

Ino was cut off by Sakura sighing in agony. Sure Sakura loved Ino like a _sister_, but she was such an annoyance sometimes! It didn't help that she was so determined to get Sakura hooked up with someone; she just couldn't the fact that Sakura didn't mine being single through her thick skull!

"Ino look, I'm fine being single. And...I guess going to the party would be fun as long as I avoid Sasuke." Sakura mentioned. "I'm in."

By hearing Ino's peppy giggle, Sakura knew she was thrilled about her answer.

"Great! Okay, there is still a long time before the party; but I hope everything turns out well! And in the meantime, you should realize that Sasuke probably has moved on from you since he's dating Temari now. Bye."

"Ino-"

"I said _bye_!"

Sakura furrowed her eyebrows together when she heard a click and then a dial tone. Mumbling something under her breath, Sakura hung up and sat down in a nearby chair in exhaustion.

"She is so annoying sometimes..."

_**[::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::]**_

In a fair-sized house that was on another street of Konoha, an eighteen year old blond girl smirked as she stared at the phone she just put down. Her blue eyes twinkled with mischief; and that wasn't really a good sign.

"This is my chance to finally get Sakura a boyfriend! I can't believe she still claims she 'doesn't mind' being _single_. She really does need somebody; I can tell she's lonely anyway."

Ino sighed and then quickly glanced at the clock. She cursed under her breath when she realized that she would be late for work if she didn't hurry and leave.

Ino just was fortunate enough to be able to even get a job. She didn't stay in college long; because she felt like she didn't really fit in. Like...she didn't really belong there. It was a weird feeling that she didn't understand at all. And one night when she had ended up drunk from a party on the campus and woke up in some random guy's room the next morning; that didn't help either. So she just dropped out.

_**[::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::]**_

"Don't you think there's something between them?" Konan asked before a thoughtful look was in her eyes. "I don't know the girl all that well, but there has to be something between them."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

Konan rolled her eyes and then crossed her arms. Meanwhile, a confused Deidara stared at her while blinking.

"Look, we're both friends with Sasori; but you're his best friend. I can't believe you don't see Sasori and his neighbor's feelings for each other!" Konan snapped. Deidara sighed, then turned back to his cup of soda as a smirk made it's way onto his face. Feeling like she was being ignored again, Konan collected herself and held her head up against the counter with her hand.

"Who says I don't notice, hm? Come on, he talks about her all the time! Whenever I mention that she's kind of cute; I notice him _blush_ and then look just a little shocked!"

"...So you do agree that he obviously has feelings for her?" Konan questioned; seemingly a little unsure as she stared at him.

"That's what I'm saying."

Finally getting somewhere, Konan nodded, happy with her answer, and crossed her arms again as she glanced around the little restaurant they were at.

She knew, from the first time Sasori told them about Sakura, that there had to be something between them. Even though there was a little bit of an age difference between them, and a lot of tension, they probably didn't really _despise_ each other as much as they thought.

"And...I guess you want to get them together, right?" Deidara pointed out as he gave her a knowing look. Konan rolled her eyes after that and he smirked again. "If you have a plan, consider me in as well. I think it is about time to get him a girlfriend; and Sakura _is_ actually kind of cute in a way!"

After rolling her eyes again, Konan gave her blond 'friend'(?) a quick punch to his shoulder and sighed.

"Deidara, of course you're in. Because...I'm going to need a little help. And nobody else would help; especially Pein." Konan mentioned. "I have a plan in mind already. But...it will have to be very discrete UNTIL the last day of summer."

Why the last day of summer? That didn't make much sense at all. Deidara stared at the (naturally) blue-haired woman blankly as she smirked a tiny bit.

"...Konan, that's a long time." Deidara commented. He then took a sip of the soda while Konan glanced away and rolled her eyes again before looking back and resting her arm atop the counter. "You know how I'm not good at being discrete that long. And besides, why the end of summer anyway?"

"Because. Itachi's little brother, Sasuke, dropped out of college and has his own huge place here in town. I heard somewhere; he will be throwing and end-of-summer party there. And that he has invited Sakura, because they dated for a little while."

"You mean that emo prick who once crashed into my brand new car is his brother?" Konan looked bewildered briefly but nodded. "Damn! If I had known that, I could have found a way to sue him AND Itachi and get their money!"

"Deidara-"

Konan was cut off, suddenly, _Bring Me To Life_ by _Evenescence_ started playing seemingly from nowhere. All the various customers in the restaurant looked up in confusion, and even Deidara had a bewildered look in his eyes as he stared at the dark blue purse Konan had on her arm.

Realizing where the music was coming from, Konan reached her hand into her purse and found her cellphone in about nine seconds. She then answered it and immediately sighed as some semi-loud ranting was heard.

"Pein..." Deidara muttered under his breath as he rubbed his forehead with his hand.

"Pein, I-what? NO!"

Deidara rolled his eyes at that moment.

"Pein...no, I'm fine. What? I'm here with Deidara at-NO! WE ARE NOT ON A DATE! STOP BEING SO INSECURE!"

At that moment, Deidara felt sorry for Konan _and_ all the people in the restaurant that were staring.

_**[::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::]**_

Sakura and Sasori finally arrived at their jobs, but they weren't aware of the fact that in different parts of the town; their friends were about to put different plans of their own into action.

Things were going to be getting a little _crazy_.

**Continued.**

_**[:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::]**_

...*Crickets chirp* Sorry for the really late update! I really did want to update sooner, but then I just kept putting it off more and more. :(

I hope this chapter was fine. And like I said before: it WAS going to be a two-shot, but I think it could go on much longer now. So there should be a few more chapters to it. But I can't exactly say there's going to be a LOT or anything!

I STILL can't decide what genre to put this under. -_- No matter what, it seems like it doesn't have a particular genre. I guess it's just a mix of everything then. *Sighs* I hate when I can't determine what genre a fic is under!

Oh, and this still is a SasorixSakura fic. The couple has kind of grown on me; but I still don't support it all the way. ;) And although it's IMPLIED they hate each other in here, there's a little more to it.

I will update ONCE I have the time. But don't worry, it won't be SEVERAL MONTHS! :P

Read and review!


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note: I'm not sure how much longer this fic will be. But anyway, here's the third chapter. Er...nothing really happens much, but it should still be okay. I took a look back at the first two chapters...oh my god...I think I might have gagged when I examined the format style! D: Sorry for the really awful format, I'll...try to make it look a little better.

And there's probably some OOC moments, but it's not a big deal: what did you expect from a story with a crackpairing anyway? ;P

Oh, on a random note: this chapter idea came to me when I was listening to various music. But strangely, the idea didn't hit me until I started listening to Take Me Away by Avril Lavigne. O.o And...I can't stand her music at all, but randomly found the song on Youtube. -_- I still do not like her music, but that certain song caught my attention. Sorry if there's a few lyrics from the song tossed in here; I was listening to it a second time while I wrote this down!

_**[:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::]**_

Neighbors Are Such A Pain!

Chapter 3

In Konoha, it was actually a beautiful summer, Saturday morning. The sun was out, and so where various residents of the town. The best part of it all to Sakura Haruno, was the fact that her jackass of a neighbor, Sasori, wasn't home when she woke up. She knew he wasn't home, because every morning she would catch him looking out his bedroom window into hers; either attempting to annoy the hell out of her...or just peep on her like all the other perverted guys she's been around in her life.

The fact that Sasori hadn't glanced out his window at her, or even stopped by, that pretty much said he wasn't home. Although Sakura did wonder where he would possibly go on a Saturday morning, she wasn't about to pass up her opportunity to have a peaceful day of relaxation at home. She was oh so stressed out from work the previous day after all.

"Ugh...there's nothing good on TV!"

Okay...maybe there was a downside to the day: the TV schedule was ALWAYS terrible in the morning, through the afternoon, until about six at night. Sakura should have expected that sooner, she knew that. But damn it, _why_ save all the good shows for nighttime? She would never understand the town...never.

Sakura sat up and then glanced over at the clock; it was about ten. She had eaten an actual breakfast earlier at nine, and was apparently dressed for around the house: wearing an old blue/green t-shirt and old ripped lose blue jeans. She didn't know what to do; just bored out of her freaking mind really.

"I don't want to waste my day...but it's not like this town is interesting." Sakura sighed and walked over to the stairs. She walked up them and then walked back into her messy room. "I don't hate Konoha or anything: it's peaceful, but I just wish there was more interesting things around here."

Sakura walked over to the doors that led to the small little porch against the room and walked out on it. The warm air hit her and she wiped her forehead; beginning to almost break out into a small sweat from the summer heat.

"_Oh well. That can't be helped._" Sakura thought as she leaned against the edge of the railing; she didn't fear heights and would have actually hung upside down on the railing by her feet twisted around the edge if she wanted to. "_Still...I don't know...I guess I'm a little lonely today. I can't believe I'm admitting this: but I wish Sasori was home. Heh...going over and giving him a good earful is always a daily routine for me. Must be getting used to it._"

"Hey Sakura!"

Sakura muttered something and looked down over the railing, she saw her best friend Ino below on the ground with a friendly smile on her face. Her friend had her long blond hair up in a ponytail and a little makeup on her face; probably trying to hide her acne breakout she got from the heat, Sakura figured, and she wore a low-cut light purple tank top with some short gray shorts with stylish flip-flops. She was a good person when one could see through her snobby ways and obsession with appearance, and she just had to make sure she looked good no matter what. Sakura secretly worried about her friend though...it seemed like every day she'd look skinnier and skinnier from those spontaneous diets she went on when she was already as thin as if she had anorexia...

Anyway, Ino winked briefly and then gave her a slight wave. "I came by to see if you wanted to stop by the mall with me! Wanna come?"

Sakura closed her eyes and thought about that offer. Now, she used to be very girly when she was much younger...but overtime, she became more tomboy-ish; not a whole lot though. And Ino on the other hand, she was always very girly. Knowing the flirty blond, she would force her into the girliest stores the mall had to offer. And that would make her day suck.

"Alright, I'll come with you! ...But _no_ girly clothing stores!"

She heard Ino whine under her breath about that. Sakura rolled her eyes and then leaned back up from the railing. "I'll be there in five minutes!"

Sakura turned around on her heel and then walked back into the house. Ino meanwhile, patiently stood in her spot. But she walked over to the door to get under some shade, the LAST THING she wanted was to sweat her cutest top she had in the summer heat!

_**[:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::]**_

"_Well...maybe today is starting to turn around. I actually DO have someone to have some fun with!_"

Sakura put on a smile and then examined her appearance in the full-length mirror that was by her computer desk. She had discarded her other clothes for "around the house" and put on some _slightly_ better-looking clothes. She wore a rather loose dark pink t-shirt that slipped a little low when she bent over; but that was the only clean t-shirt she could wear...so she had to wear it anyway, despite her self-conscious feelings of someone (namely a guy) getting a "view". She also wore some comfortable dark blue cargo pants and open black sandals. Her natural pink hair framed her face nicely with a black hairband in it to hold her bangs back: revealing her abnormally-big forehead. She was happy with her appearance; at least she didn't look like a slob like she did around home. She quickly grabbed her purse and almost ran out of the house to get back to Ino.

"_Maybe today will be a fun day after all!_"

_**[::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::]**_

Okay...Sakura did admit to herself that it was nice to get out and stroll around the town. It was always peaceful; but it got a little noisy on the weekends, that's when the malls had quite a lot of people in them. On the walk to the mall, Sakura and Ino chatted about various things. Sakura had first brought up that she was going to think about continuing college online: to hopefully earn her degree. Ino also mentioned she was going to do that, and then brought up Shikamaru. Like all their chats, this one fell into the same fate: the topics kept getting really random. But it made them get to get a good chuckle or rant a little. Along their walk to the mall, they also passed by Kiba and some random red-haired girl he was dating recently; they gave them a quick wave and left. They also ran into a panicked Hinata; she couldn't get to talk because she had to get back to her house with some groceries and then cook a lunch for her visiting father.

Once they arrived at the mall, the two friends weren't surprised to see that there was quite a lot of people there. But it wasn't that bad, they at least had enough room to walk and breath.

"Ah! Don't you just love the mall's atmosphere on the weekends, Ino?" Sakura asked sarcastically, putting her arms behind her head and smirking playfully. Ino had snickered at that; because the atmosphere of the busy mall wasn't that great.

The two continued walking again, until they were in the center of the mall. The mall itself was actually very big and had plenty of stores. But the center contained an area with benches to sit at and a huge fountain with crystal blue water was beautifully arranged in the exact center. Sakura was confused as to why Ino had brought her there, because she knew they had passed the women's clothing stores.

"Ino...why are we here?" Sakura asked, turning around to face her friend. Unfortunately, she found herself talking to air; Ino wasn't by her side. "Ino? Hello?"

Sakura looked around, but Ino wasn't anywhere in sight. She was confused but then realized that Ino probably ditched her to go on a shopping spree at the girly stores. It wouldn't be the first time that's happened to her.

"Oh well. I'm alone again..." Sakura walked over to the fountain and sat down on the edge. Cool water occasionally splashed and hit her face, cooling it off from the heat. "Maybe I'll relax here and then...go to the bookstore or something."

_**[:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::]**_

"WHY are we even here?" an annoyed Sasori asked Deidara, who was walking by his side. "I told you that I was going to stay at home and finish-"

"You've really got to LIVE a little, un! I 'dragged' you here for a VERY good reason..."

Amused by Deidara's obvious avoiding of the question, Sasori looked over at him; directly in the eyes. "So what's the reason?"

"...Tch...well, there's some interesting movies out at the theater here; might as well kill some time checking them out." Deidara replied, inwardly cussing out Konan for forcing him to drag Sasori to the mall in hopes of 'encountering' Sakura.

She was so going to get it later.

"I guess so." Sasori looked back ahead and then shrugged his shoulders. "Although I'm _sure_ there's something behind that."

"Just shut up and keep walking, un!"

The two guys continued to walk through the mall. Deidara actually dragged Sasori there because Konan forced him to. The two of them decided to work together in hopes of finding out Sasori and Sakura's true feelings for each other; after all, the two neighbors did seem to have some _other_ feelings hidden within their "hate" of each other.

Plus, it was annoying to listen to Sasori's constant talk about her. God, it was so obvious he was crazy about her but didn't want to admit that. Deidara rolled his eyes to think of the times during the current season he refused to let him shoot off some fireworks in his yard; not wanting Sakura to have to hear all the loud noise. The fact that Sasori didn't want her to have to hear the loud noise...that said it all to him.

The mall plan was pretty well thought out, Deidara had to admit that. Konan was smart; and she has heard some things about Ino from Naruto, she knew that Ino would have dragged Sakura to the mall that Saturday anyway...

Having walked a few more minutes, Sasori noticed they were in the very center where the fountain was, and Sakura was there sitting by the fountain; she was oblivious to her surroundings and watching the crystal clear water splash around beautifully and wet her flushed cheeks. A tinge of pink dusted over his cheeks as he noticed how cute she was at the moment. But he shook his head to clear those 'stupid' thoughts and turned around.

"Deidara, why are..." Sasori trailed off as he noticed he was talking to air and his blond friend was nowhere in sight.

Why would he disappear like that?

"_Not again. I should have known he would ditch me like always. And I'm not waiting for him to come back, that's for sure._" Sasori looked back over at Sakura and weighed the options he had at the moment.

What else could he do at the moment? Deidara ditched him, and Sakura was the only person he had at the moment. She apparently was ditched by someone: she barely ever went to the mall by herself after all. Maybe he could talk to her. Even though she was such a bitch when he tried to talk to her, always going to very length possible to bash him or lecture him over stupid things. ...Well it was kind of amusing to make her pissed. He walked over to the fountain and sat down by her.

"Hey, Haruno."

Sakura was watching the beautiful fountain water splash around and cool her cheeks, which were flushed from the heat, but when she heard _that familiar voice_ she narrowed her eyes and then looked to the left at the blank Sasori sitting beside her.

"Sasori? What are you doing here?" Sakura asked, crossing her arms and inching away from him a little. "I didn't think you had much of a life other than annoying me!"

"Well...that's a coincidence; I thought the same about you."

Sakura rolled her eyes. "...Jackass."

There was silence. Other than the sound of the fountain water splashing, and various people walking around the mall. Sakura was at first surprised her annoying neighbor hadn't had a comeback, and looked up at him to see that he was looking thoughtful while staring blankly at the ground. Well...it's not like she wanted a comeback; arguing with him was pointless, she'd learned that a long time ago. Anyway, since he wasn't really paying attention, she stole a few glances at him.

For one thing: Sasori _was_ kind of hot, even Sakura would hesitantly admit that she was surprised by that upon first meeting him when she moved there. At the moment: his red hair was messy as usual, his brown/green eyes were very blank and lacking emotion, he wore an old light brown shirt, faded blue jeans, and some sneakers. Sakura rolled her eyes a little. He never really showed to care about his appearance much, it was as if he couldn't care less about what people around him thought. But that wasn't a bad thing, she wished she could be like that too...

"Do you have any plans for the rest of the day?"

Sakura snapped out of her thoughts and was a little taken aback by Sasori's sudden question. "Not really. My friend, Ino, dragged me here but she completely ditched me. I might go home and catch up on some reading for a while..."

"I have nothing to do either. I was dragged here and ditched too." Sasori mentioned, remembering Deidara's annoying urging to 'live a little' and all that crap.

Sakura crossed her leg over the other and just continued to stare ahead at the various people walking by. She didn't even notice Sasori inch a little closer to her and smirk a little bit.

"Well, we're both in the same situation. I'd say we might as well leave the past behind us for today and spend some together."

Sakura's eyes widened. He was suggesting they could spend some time there together? Why was he saying that? All kinds of questions like those floated through her mind. She didn't know what to do. It was obvious that he couldn't care less about her, but now he wants to hang out with her. She looked up into his blank brown/green eyes curiously.

"Why would I spend some time here with _you_?" Sakura inquired, uncomfortably inching away when he put a hand on her shoulder.

"Because your best friend is a slutty shopaholic and my best friend is obsessed with explosions and can't go ten seconds without mentioning them." Sasori explained in a deadpan monotone. "It's safe to say that they won't be coming back to find us. And...we are neighbors after all, we should at least try and get along for just one day."

"You know my friend so well and you haven't even _met _her..." Sakura murmured, closing her eyes and sighing deeply. After several seconds, she opened her eyes and nodded a little. "Maybe you are right... I have nothing better to do, and I'm lonely at the moment. Let's go..."

Happy with her answer, Sasori got up wordlessly, smirking very slightly. Sakura moved a little closer to the edge to get up, but then looked up when she saw a hand be extended to her.

She saw Sasori standing in front of her, his hand outstretched for her to take and get up. She stared for several seconds, but then remembered he hated to wait for something. Since they did kind of make a truce for the day, it wouldn't kill her. A smile escaped onto her lips and she reached for his hand he helped her up. Surprisingly though, the touch sent a shiver up her spine and then felt really comfortable.

...It was strange. Feeling a little awkward silence, Sakura avoided his gaze and pulled her hand back to her side. There was still lingering silence as the two walked away from the fountain and to the various stores and whatnot of the mall.

_**[:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::]**_

Sakura actually found herself not having too bad of a time. Her and Sasori walked around the mall and talked, but arguing mostly. The arguments, however, weren't really out of hate though. Sakura didn't know why, but she just fought back...well, because of her temper, and because of the fact that she felt satisfied when she would get him to coolly argue back to the things she ranted about.

They also went into a few stores: the bookstore (Sakura was surprised to find out Sasori actually read), a small drugstore (Sakura needed some more aspirin; she got headaches very frequently from having to deal with Sasori), and even a clothing store for both men and women.

Both reflected on what happened in those stores one by one: first, when they went into the bookstore, Sakura revealed to Sasori that she liked drama and mysteries; but wasn't too into romance because the stories were way too 'cliché'. Sasori then just _had_ to tease her and hint that it was because she wouldn't be interested in romance because she was oblivious to what love really felt like; having been in a hopeless relationship with Itachi's little brother, Sasuke. Sasori had mentioned, once things settled down, that he did like mystery once in a while; but never found a mystery worth reading. Sakura was confused for a long time about that.

Then after checking out a few books and leaving, they went to the drugstore because Sakura remembered she had taken her last aspirin the previous night after she caught him about to walk into her house and lectured him. They went in and Sasori kind of stood around waiting for her to get the aspirin. She walked around glancing at other things, and Sasori was sick of waiting for her and kind of...dragged her to the checkout counter, which earned them looks from other customers...weird looks...

Moving on to the clothing store...neither Sasori or Sakura knew what made them go in. The store was small but it did have both men and women's clothes there. Deciding to make the most of the one-in-a-lifetime-chance, Sakura pretty much dragged Sasori over to the women's part. When he questioned why she did that, Sakura could only smirk evilly and reply that it was just a little payback for some things he'd done to her in the past. She knew he was very impatient, so she planned to take a few outfits to the changing room, try them on; but take her time just to piss him off, and then ask his opinion. Doing this may have seemed useless, but she knew it would be worth it: she could give him what was coming to him and maybe even find some newer clothes.

So Sakura had taken her time trying on over nine outfits. Sasori was annoyed as hell because she would take up to thirteen minutes a time to change; and he knew that those outfits could have easily just been slipped on in no more than thirty seconds. But somehow, even though he had to spend thirteen minutes at a time pacing outside the changing room and try to get perverted images of Sakura undressing out his mind (he could hear her clothes hitting the floor), he found it ALMOST worthwhile: Sakura didn't look too bad in the outfits, he was shocked she didn't buy at least one. Finally, on the tenth outfit, he could remember being _stunned_ when his pink-haired neighbor stepped out of the changing room. That time, she had changed to into an evening dress. it was a beautiful emerald green-colored dress that went well with Sakura's eyes and brought them out well. The dress was long, but it was open long the sides of her legs and hugged her curves. It had sleeves down to the wrist too, and the neck was slightly low; maybe going to just under her neck. When Sakura had picked out the dress, she was doing that mainly to see what his reaction would be: the thought of teasing him was so tempting. It was worth it though, she got to see his usual poker face be totally destroyed and replaced with a surprised expression. She caught him blush before he looked away and mentioned he was sick of waiting for her. After that, she couldn't help but snicker under her breath and walk back to change back into her clothes she was wearing when they stepped into the store. The both left after that, but Sasori was giving her glares the whole time as his face flushed a little more, and Sakura was still snickering under her breath from seeing his totally caught off guard surprised expression.

Now currently: the two very different neighbors had realized they were getting hungry. They stopped by a small ice cream parlor in the mall. After ordering, they found a booth and started eating the cones.

However, Sakura couldn't help but reflect over the day as she ate. She was still so shocked that despite having being stuck with Sasori, she..._enjoyed_ it. It could have just been because she agreed to have a truce, but still, it was as if her and her annoying neighbor had been _friends_ for a while.

It was a weird feeling.

"Uh...do you have the time, Sasori?" Sakura asked all of a sudden, noticing the look he was giving her when a thoughtful expression flashed over her face.

Sasori glanced down at the watch on his wrist. "It's about two-forty."

Two forty? That much time passed? She hadn't realized that time had passed that much. Sakura nodded and then they both went back to eating.

Meanwhile, a certain naturally blue-haired young woman was walking past the ice cream parlor. The reason she was at the mall was because she had to get some stuff from the drugstore; and her home wasn't too far from the mall itself.

She didn't know what made her glance at the ice cream parlor's window. She really didn't. But she glanced over anyway to see Sasori and Sakura sitting in the both by the window. She stopped walking all together and then looked over; they didn't seem to notice her watching them, because it looked like they were...talking while they finished up the ice cream.

Konan smirked very briefly, it was so fleeting that it probably didn't last over a second. "_Deidara...you're not so bad at being discreet like I assumed._"

The moment was kind of interrupted by her cellphone's ringtone going off. She sighed and reached into her purse and pulled out the phone; sighing even deeper than before when she saw who was calling.

"...Ugh...hello? Pein...what? I'm out going to the drugstore to get a few things, I am NOT out with anyone; if that's what you're thinking again...what? CHEATING? Stop doing this! You know I would never cheat on you!"

Many people walking past Konan gave her odd looks as she started raising her voice and cussing Pein out on the phone. But she ignored them all and angrily walked off to the drugstore after abruptly ending the unexpected/expected (a mixture of both: because he almost always called when she was out and she had gotten so used to it) call.

_**[::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::]**_

"Well...that was good." Sakura commented, licking her lips afterward to get taste the remains of the strawberry ice cream.

There was a little bit of a silence after that, but Sasori broke it by mentioning that it was getting kind of late. Sakura agreed to that; even though she was still shocked that it was already about three in the afternoon.

They both left the ice cream parlor afterward, and then decided to leave the mall altogether. And of course, they couldn't just start a conversation without having to argue about something. Hey, just because they formed a truce for the day, that didn't mean they couldn't still argue a little! The arguing started once Sasori mentioned that Sakura should remember to close her window curtains in the morning before getting dressed for the day; and then she argued that the damn heat outside was what made her leave the window open. ...And then she gave him a good slap in the face for the fact that he would watch her from his bedroom window.

The two argued about things like that until they completely left the mall. Once the left, Deidara smirked as he sneakily slipped out from behind a bush. He whipped out his cellphone and called Konan. After she answered and asked how things were going, he just continued to smirk as he gave the reply.

"The two of them made some kind of truce today, un. They have been arguing, but it's obvious they were enjoying the day..."

"So my plan must be working then?"

"It is, un. But tomorrow, they'll be back 'hating' each other again. If we're going to make them realize their obvious true feelings for each other, we'll need another good plan."

"I see. Well...I'll call an old friend of mine who can help me out. Just remain sneaky for a little while longer: follow them _discreetly _for a little while longer. And if they go home, wait for ten minutes and visit Sasori; be nonchalant with him...and if they don't go home, maybe go somewhere else, just follow a little more and report back."

"Alright, Konan."

He ended the call and then waited a few minutes before leaving the mall and stealthily following Sakura and Sasori.

_**[::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::]**_

There was still some time before the sun went down. In Konoha, however, the sun would usually always set completely around six...no matter what season it was. And that was another unique thing about the town. Another good thing: the town wasn't all that big, but there were still streets and such. You could just walk all around town without the use of a vehicle if you wanted.

Sasori and Sakura were walking back to their homes, but then Sakura noticed that the small little park was nearby: just across the street from where they were. At that time of the day, there probably wouldn't be much people there...

"Are you just going to stand there or continue walking, Sakura?"

Sakura shook her head and then looked back at Sasori. She furrowed her eyebrows together from being annoyed with his impatience. "I was just thinking...maybe we could go into that park?"

"...Why?"

"I don't know...I never really get to go in there and relax. And besides: we haven't actually gotten to have a normal conversation without arguing today." Sakura sighed. "I'm not saying I WANT to spend any time with you are anything: I frankly couldn't care less! Knowing you, you probably-"

"Sakura, don't confuse yourself." Sasori muttered, rolling his eyes. "You're saying that you want to talk, but that's fine. I have nothing better to do anyway, and we _did_ make a truce after all."

Sakura narrowed her eyes at that. She wasn't begging to have a normal conversation with him or anything. She was just...kind of lonely without Ino, Naruto, or any of her other friends around. She then looked back and saw Sasori walking off without her, that made her smirk a little bit.

"_So impatient...that's going to turn against him one day! When it does happen, I'll be there with a camera and some popcorn..._"

Sakura quickly started running to catch up with him. And once she did catch up, they walked into the park and where immediately met with some nice scenery. The park itself wasn't that big, but it made up for it with the nice green grass, big shady trees, a marble (it looked like marble; Sakura wasn't sure what the hell it was) walkway, and some benches. The park was a good place to talk; not many people ever went through there and it was a good place for watching the sunset too.

Sakura immediately felt relaxed by the scenery. She never actually had the time to visit the small park before, and it felt really good. Even though she had Sasori with her.

"There's a bench. Let's sit there." Sakura mentioned, gesturing to a bench that was not too far from where they were. They walked over to the bench and sat down, but silence then overcame them.

"So...what do you want to talk about, Sakura?" Sasori asked, looking over at Sakura as she bit her lip.

"I don't know...maybe we could try and get to know each other a little better," Sakura smiled slightly and leaned back. "Honestly, we don't know much about each other...and maybe if we were to find out some things, we could try and make a good relationship: like neighbors SHOULD..."

Sasori just decided to go with her. He put his arms behind his head and leaned against the bench. "Okay. So...what do you want to know?"

Sakura thought for several seconds about what she could ask. Now that she started thinking about it, she realized there was actually a lot of things she wanted to know about him.

"Ah...where were you born?"

"A small distant town like this one. It was given the name Suna, but don't ask me way...I never did understand that one. That name really didn't suit the town at all."

Sakura glanced down at her hands in her lap. "I see. So...does your _family_ still live there?"

That minute the words came out of Sakura's mouth, a sudden light breeze blew through the park and rustled the tree leaves; making them scatter. And Sakura felt like she was getting a different vibe from him. But Sasori just normally/blankly replied.

"Actually, my parents died when I was a child. My grandmother took care of me until I grew up; then she sent me to college in another town, claiming she wanted me to do _something_ in life. I guess she still lives there, I haven't heard from her since. For all I know, she probably died already..."

Sakura frowned. "_Why is he saying this so calm and cold like? He acts as if that's not a big deal...should I even ask him more questions?_"

"Oh...I see." Sakura glanced away and decided to watch the leaves on the ground blow away in the summer breeze. "Ah...have you ever...been in love with someone?"

Sasori blinked repeatedly and looked over at Sakura, confused by that question. What did that have to do with anything at all? Sakura mentally slapped herself for asking a stupid question like that.

"I mean, I can't picture someone like YOU ever having those kind of feelings for someone..." Sakura closed her eyes and crossed her arms over her chest. "But, I can't think of anything else to ask. So don't be a j-"

"...I never have, actually. But there is one girl I think I _might have_ fallen for recently..." Sasori glanced away, preventing Sakura from seeing the tinge of pink that suddenly dusted over his cheeks. "It's too bad she's so OBLIVIOUS..."

Sakura didn't know who he was talking about. But she couldn't help but be curious as to who this girl was. The thought of Sasori falling for someone...it made her snicker a little under her breath. It seemed so strange...

"But why don't you tell me some things about you?" Sasori asked, changing the subject pretty quickly.

Sakura looked back at him and sighed. "Okay...I was actually born here in Konoha. I wanted to come talk with you here in this park because I just wanted to see it again: I used to play here all the time when I was a kid."

Sakura noticed the interested look in Sasori's eyes and decided to continue with her story.

"Um...I never knew who my father was. I lived with my mom here until I turned ten, that's when she found a job in some other town; we moved away from here and I had to leave behind my friends. Anyway, we lived in the other town for a long time. Then I went to college and met up with my old friends...and the guy I _thought_ I loved."

"So why did you move back here again? I mean, wouldn't you have ever gone to college?"

"...Because I always liked it here. I would have stayed in college longer but I dropped out because I just couldn't handle it...I never knew what I wanted to do in life. I never knew what direction to take. There were several opportunities out there...but I never knew WHAT to do with my life! I'm so pathetic now...if I lose the job I was actually able to get at the local hospital, I probably can't get a good well-paying job anywhere else."

Now, Sakura sat up and leaned closer to the edge of the bench, her hands were tightly clenched into fists.

"My life...it's going NOWHERE, Sasori."

Sasori stared at her for several seconds. He hadn't actually seen her like this before, but he sat up and then inched a little closer to her.

"Neither is mine." Sasori pointed out. "But...it shouldn't be too late to turn things around."

Sasori grabbed her chin and turned her head around to him. She turned her body around in return and stared in shock into his eyes.

They stayed like that for several seconds. And then, Sakura pulled away and stared at the sky behind them; she could tell that the sun would start going down soon.

"I...I didn't mean to go into an emo mode like that..." Sakura commented, blushing slightly and avoiding his gaze.

"No...it's fine, Sakura." Sasori glanced at his watch and stood up. "Anyway, it's getting kind of late now."

Sakura watched as he walked over to her and outstretched his hand for her. She had to bit her lip to stop herself from smiling like an idiot and grabbed it. And again, shockingly, it felt really nice. He helped her up and then walked off, it's too bad they didn't notice Deidara slip out from behind the nearby tree and snicker knowingly.

Anyway, once they were just out of the park, it really did look like it was getting late. The sun was beginning to set a little, and various people were walking around or driving by. There was still some of the day left...Sasori stole a quick glance at Sakura and debated on whether or not doing what he was thinking about doing: invite her for a meal or something. It was getting late after all, and Sakura was so oblivious to things like that; she would just assume he was inviting her because of the temporary truce they formed.

What should he do?

"Sakura..."

Sakura muttered something barely audible about 'sunsets', and then looked at Sasori, her big green eyes almost gleaming with curiosity it seemed.

"Hmm?"

"Since we did form a truce for-"

"Hey Sakura!"

Sakura and Sasori both flinched at the sudden loud voice. They whirled around to the left to see a guy, probably eighteen. He he had spiky blond hair and big ocean blue eyes. He was wearing an orange tank top, black shorts, and some sandals. Sasori was sure he had never seen the guy in his life, but he felt like...somewhere...somehow...in a weird way...he's known him forever.

It was the weirdest feeling _ever_.

But Sakura seemed to know who he was. She smiled a little bit as he walked closer.

"Naruto, what are you doing here?" Sakura asked, a little confused by his sudden appearance. "I thought when you called last night, you said that you were going to be helping Shikamaru move all his furniture into his new apartment?"

"Oh, I'm done with all that now! We got started early...after I LITERALLY DRAGGED HIM OUT OF BED..." Naruto replied, sounding extremely exhausted as he went on. "Anyway, I was going to go meet up with Hinata at that cafe place down the street, but I just wanted to let you know I'm free if you want to rant endlessly about that bastard your stuck with for a neighbor."

Sasori's eyes narrowed as Naruto grinned foxily. "So...who's the red-haired guy? Are you two...going out on a date as well?"

Both Sasori and Sakura were completely bewildered by that sudden question. Although they didn't show it.

"What? No way! Of course not!" Sakura argued, waving her hands back and forth as she paled.

Sasori had a rather disturbed expression plastered on his face. "Not in a million years..."

Naruto just blinked as Sakura's eye twitched.

"This is Sasori...my neighbor." Sakura mumbled. "You should leave before you get a black eye..."

Scared, Naruto shakily nodded and took off in almost a blur. Sakura's eye continued to twitch as she watched the dust cloud that had comically appeared for no apparent logical reason, and Sasori just stared in pure confusion.

"Eh...sorry about him. He's a friend of mine." Sakura whipped her pissed expression off her face and replaced it with a curious look as she looked back up at Sasori. "So what were you about to say before he showed up?"

Was there really any point in finishing what he was about to suggest when they had that...weird encounter with Naruto? Probably not. The idiot kind of ruined everything, and Sasori realized that Sakura actually be pretty suspicious about his suggestion. She could come to the conclusion that he...

"Huh? Oh...it's nothing." Sasori replied. "Let's just go home; it is getting late."

Sakura shrugged her shoulders and followed after him as he started to walk without her again. But she couldn't help but wonder what he was going to say. Wait...why was she so curious about that? For all she knew, he was probably about to say something obnoxious again.

_**[:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::]**_

Naruto had ran all the way to the cafe at a blinding speed. As he stood against the outside wall, he panted and gasped for breath violently. It almost looked as if he was either about to fall over dead or in the middle of a severely bad asthma attack.

He knew that provoking Sakura...eh...that was like having a death wish. She did have a temper most of the time, and it didn't help that she wasn't as weak as she appeared to be: she was _freaking_ strong. He knew that from...scary past experiences.

But why was she mad at him? He was just merely doing his secret job...dropping innocent hints that the two neighbors have feelings for each other somewhere. Naruto smirked and pulled out his cellphone. He thought for a minute, trying to remember, and then dialed Ino's number.

"Hey, Ino! Listen...Sakura and Sasori did spend the day together like you _planned_. Yeah...I saw them leave that small park together; I had no idea that guy was her neighbor at first...I think I might have annoyed him a little."

"Well that doesn't matter."

"True, true! But I didn't get to successfully drop the hints you wanted me to; because...um...well, Sakura would have probably given me a black eye, a broken neck, and many other injuries that I'm too scared to think about!"

"Dammit, Naruto! You NEED to be more sneaky!"

Naruto rolled his eyes. "We ALL know I can't be like that. But the point is: they formed a truce for today, I think, and they've pretty much spent the entire day together since you ditched Sakura."

"Okay...let's meet up together at the park tomorrow at noon! Then, we can discuss more ideas...oh, and Shikamaru will be there too; SO DON'T WAKE HIM UP IF HE FALLS ASLEEP!"

"I won't...oh! I see Hinata...okay, let's meet up tomorrow, Ino!"

Naruto quickly ended the call as he heard Ino start to change the subject and tease him about Hinata. He was able to put the cellphone back in his pocket just as Hinata walked up to him.

_**[::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::]**_

Back with Sakura and Sasori, they had finally returned back to their homes. On some kind of whim, Sakura allowed him to walk to her to her doorstep without claiming he was 'trespassing on her property' and threatening to call the cops again. Sasori was surprised by that, but he took the offer anyway. After all, there probably would never be another chance. They walked up to Sakura's doorstep; while the sun was going down.

There was silence again. Sakura scratched her cheek and glanced away. "Well...I'm not sure how to say this...but...uh...I kind of..."

"Enjoyed the afternoon?"

Sakura inwardly sighed and then nodded. Although...she was very surprised that she enjoyed the afternoon. It could have just been because they formed a truce for the day and found a few things out about each other, yeah, that was probably it. It wasn't like she was getting used to Sasori or anything, he was still such a jackass.

"I did have fun today...I'm just not sure how. Look...what I'm trying to say is," Sakura sighed and made eye contact with him again. "Thank you, Sasori."

Ew...those words left a strange feeling behind. Sakura never thought she would that say to him. When she saw him smirk slightly, she wasn't sure if she just said something good or bad.

"Actually, I guess I enjoyed the day as well. But once the day is over, this truce is over too." Sasori mentioned. "Don't expect me to be a little nicer to you by tomorrow."

Sakura furrowed her eyebrows together, she crossed her arms over her chest and glared. "Wow...even after I try to refrain from punching your lights out today, you _still_ are such a jackass..."

"Yes...but we are even: you're still such a little brat." Sasori pointed out, as if talking to a child. Sakura's eye twitched when he tousled her hair a little for emphasis.

"See you tomorrow."

Sakura sighed and then ran her fingers back through her hair, as Sasori turned around and walked away from her house. Even when her hair was back straight again, she still stood there with her arms crossed, watching Sasori walk back to his house.

She watched him until he opened the door and walked inside, completely out of her sight. Her eyes softened a little and she felt her cheeks warm up a little bit. But she shook her head and then turned around and unlocked her door. She stepped inside, closed the door, and promptly stood flat against the door and closed her eyes.

"Ugh...he's so freakin' _irritating_..."

Continued.

_**[::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::]**_

Wow...I think that might be the longest chapter of the fic. O_O I don't know why I made it so long...I guess because I had a few little events planned for Sakura and Sasori, I didn't want to have to break it up into two parts or anything.

This isn't the end quite yet, I'm thinking...there still might be a few chapters left. I don't know how many. I didn't plan it out. -_-'

Still, I hope this chapter was fine. As you probably noticed: their friends are being a little sneaky. *Smirks* They just KNOW there's something between the two neighbors. But will they stop? Ha...not a chance now!

It's getting kind of crazy now. And...well, I like it. ^^'

I think Sakura's last line kind of summed up the chapter well. But what do you think? I had to cut it a little short after all: I didn't have much time on the computer to write a better ending for the chapter. Still, maybe that chapter ending (not the main ending; this story isn't over yet!) was fine.

Anyway...IDK when I'll update. -_-' Um...I'll try to soon, but don't expect it to be real fast or anything. I DO have a life! We'll just see what happens...

Read and review~! (You that button on the bottom of the page is calling you...)


	4. Author's Note :Please Read:

Important Author's Note:

Hello there, my readers. Ah...sorry if you were expecting a new chapter. This is a mere author's note. I know it's annoying and all with the author's notes, but I have something important I need to tell you.

Now...how to put this...erm...I'll try my best to try and explain it good. I would like to say something kind of sad about this fanfiction of mine: I've decided to **discontinue** it.

I know, you're probably wondering why, so let me explain it. I hate having to do this, you know. It really sucks when you really like a story and the author just goes and discontinues, huh? But I have some good reasons for you!

See, ah, I've lost interest in this fic. I don't think it's all that good anyway: it's very confusing and isn't really all that well-written in my opinion. I've had my best friend (who's fave pairing is SasoSaku; she really likes Sakura AND Sasori) read it, she says it's actually very good. She says it "leaves this interesting feeling afterward." and "there is a lot of thought put into it." But I just don't think so. I am pessimistic, but still. -.-'

I also have extreme writer's block with this fic. For the record: I DO get writer's block a lot. But I just can't seem to get back in the mood to write another chapter (to THIS story). I also don't think this story is going anywhere. I had intended to make it all seem a little bit confusing, but all make sense by the end. I think my intentions turned on me, or something like that, because I have absolutely no idea whatsoever about how to continue! It really sucks to be in this situation; I HATE situations like these!

*Sighs and continues* Anyway, my life is also interfering with writing. I still have college work to do, and I'm considering trying get myself another job. Plus, I have a boyfriend and a lot of friends to hang out with. And not to mention that I am losing a TINY bit of interest in Naruto and checking out more of other anime/manga series(s).

Oh, but I still am not giving up on Naruto until the VERY END. ;)

Anyway, that's all why I'm discontinuing 'Neighbors Are Such A Pain!'. However, I have considered putting it up for adoption. But I don't think anyone would be interested in having it. There's not many fans of SasoSaku. :| Uh...but nevertheless, I really would consider giving it up for adoption if anyone's interested. If you're interested about it, please let me know!

And now, on a final note, just because this one is discontinued, that doesn't mean I'm not still writing! In fact; I actually hope to write some more new ones! After I can update a few chapters to other stories, we MAY see some more work from me. And...who knows? For the SasoSaku fans, there could **possibly** be more stories for the pairing. *Hint Hint*

So, that's it. Now for the closing of this note, I'd like to see this: thank you, readers who liked this fic! It's because of the amount of readers starting to like it that drove me to write a few more chapters and come up with part of the ending in advance! ^^;

_**-MidnightSakuraBlossom18**_


End file.
